seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Crack of Doom
The Crack of Doom is the forty-seventh episode of the second season of Sea Princesses. Synopsis Hugo, Tubarina and Marcello all love the Pigpimples books which feature a place called the Crack of Doom. So when Hugo tells them he's discovered a real Crack of Doom, they all desperately want to see it. Plot Hugo is whispering something to Marcello, not wanting the girls to know what they are talking about, but they listen in and Hugo accidentally blurts it out; he saw the Crack of Doom from the fourth book of the Pigpimples series about the namesake wizard college - The Curse of the Crack of Doom. The girls initially laugh at them in disbelief, but Tubarina gets the boys to meet her so they can tell her about it as she also enjoys reading the Pigpimples books. Polvina and Ester react in disbelief to Tubarina joining in the boys’ delusions as they prepare to go on an adventure to find Grand Wizard Snorebore’s Almanac of Enchantment, which was apparently written with the ink of a Murkmiser Octopus. Hugo takes the others to the Crack of Doom, which is a thermal fissure leading into a cave, with the Belching Boulders in front of it, which are rocks sitting on the thermal. Hugo, Marcello and Tubarina initially believe that Polvina and Ester have been taken by the Garboyle Guardians until they reveal that they went into the cave. The group arrive in the Den of Glitter, which is supposedly the home of the Hogatapus, a horrible, two-headed, four-eyed, six-nosed monster. Sure enough, Tubarina, Marcello and Hugo believe that one is behind them until Polvina points out that it is actually Bib, the blowfish. As the group continues on through the Labyrinth of Lost Souls, they eventually reach the Abyss of Zazu, a chasm where the currents will suck them to the very core of the earth. As they attempt to cross using an invisible bridge, Polvina and Ester point out that there is a rock bridge nearby that they can see. As Tubarina, Marcello and Hugo pretend to get stuck in some snare blossoms, which is obviously seaweed, they are stalked by a mysterious two-headed creature. They pass through the Tunnel of Traps and arrive at the end, where they find the Box of Boogies, which looks more like a Dryland chest that fell off of a carriage and ended up there by the current, despite Hugo’s insistence that Snorebore carried it there. Tubarina, Marcello and Hugo stop Polvina and Ester from opening the box for fear of triggering a curse, but when they hear what they believe is the Hogatapus, the group carries the Box of Boogies out of the cave. On the way, they bump into a rock which causes a boulder to roll out, triggering the Tunnel of Traps and collapsing the rock bridge into the Abyss of Zazu. As the others exit the cave and continue to carry the Box of Boogies home, Bib turns around and the Hogatapus is revealed to be two other blowfish. Polvina and Ester open the chest to find that there is nothing inside instead of the Almanac of Enchantment. Suddenly, everyone begins to hiccup. Tubarina, Marcello and Hugo realise that this is the curse - a curse of a thousand years of hiccups known as The Horrible Hiccups of Drool from the sixth Pigpimples book, The League of Creepers. Polvina and Ester give up on trying to convincing the others that the books aren't real and decide to get into the series themselves. Notes *Going by some of the themes and descriptions in this episode, the Pigpimples series seems to be a mix of the Goosebumps, Harry Potter and Indiana Jones franchises.